Obsidian
by PhoenixMoonWolf
Summary: Jump City, the place I called home. Some saw me as a young God, Others the Devil himself. Robin, the man I said I loved. He saw me as Raven, his friend and the woman he loved…where as He saw me as a prize, as an object of lust, an object that belonged to him…maybe I loved it .Maybe I needed it…I reflected the light of the Titan's but lived in his crimson darkness…Pairings inside!
1. Chapter 1:Raven-Part 1

**A/N:** Hello to all reading this! This is Chapter 1 of **OBSIDIAN**. This is a **Rob** X **Rae** X **Red** story, it's mainly **Rob** X **Rae** with allot of **Red** X **Rae**. This is an **M-rated** story inspired by a picture I saw on Tumblr, from January 22nd 2016 I've been re-writing this…because I've thought it was shit. Every chapter has been re-written and future chapters waiting to be pulished… The other Titan's will be in this but they won't be seen as often as others would hope. I'll respond to questions and reviews, till then you won't hear from me!

 **NAME & AGE:**  
-Raven/Rachel Roth (19)  
-Red X/ Riley J. Xavier (21)  
-Cyborg/Victor Stone (22)  
-Robin/ Nightwing /Richard 'Dick' Grayson (20)  
-Starfire/Kori Anders (22)  
-Beast Boy/Garfield Logan (19)

 **Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters...

* * *

 _Jump City, the place I called home. Some saw me as a young God, Others the Devil himself. Robin, the man I said I loved. He saw me as Raven, his friend and the woman he loved…where as He saw me as a prize, as an object of lust, an object that belonged to him…maybe I loved it. Maybe I needed it…I reflected the light of the Titan's but lived in his crimson darkness…_

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _Nothing would ever compare to the joy he made me feel_  
 _in eyes I was normal. My darkness didn't compare to the light they fed me,_  
 _I was Raven, I was the best friend. The Baby sister. The lover. Never the daughter of Trigon._

 _I had it all. I was the beauty of the night, I was the moon of Nightwing's life. The word fits me perfectly, moon._  
 _The gem that blocks out the sun and steals it light._  
 _I was in control or so I thought..._

 _What had drawn me to the man sitting at the end of the bar? Dripping wet and on the verge of self-destruction,_  
 _what sick and twisted things would I have done to him if he didn't make me burn, If I lust for him in all senses of the word. I wanted_ _ **him.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Raven-Part 1**

It wasn't often we planned to meet like this…but when we did we had to really sell it. I was never apprehensive about hurting him, and neither was he…He was dark and I was sinister, I could feel his every emotion and the way he read me...was so… enticing, it left me with a sense of euphoria…

I gasped as I leg swept under my foot. I took notice of the black skull mask standing over my sprawl of black and blue. "Raven, what's good?" He asked, backing away as I rolled over. "You're looking more like a bruise every time I see you Sunshine..."he recalled playfully as I launched towards him.

We had learnt to stage fight a few years ago after the first Red X problem with Richard, but that didn't stop me from actually kicking him.

He stumbled back a bit knocking the glass of a display, before I drop kicked him, sending him back into the glass box. He laughed and groaned as he rolled over, "Baby now we got Bad Blood..."He growled, wiping the glass shards off his cape. I created a shield around me as he catapulted shards of glass at me from the ground, "Have we ever been on good terms?" I asked as I attempted to circle him,

"Have you ever wanted to push me out of a window?" He asked in his synthesized voice. I tilted my head and nodded slightly, he looked bewildered under his mask as he said, " _Really_?" I nodded again,

"You were supposed to say No and that would have worked with my pun..." He said throwing a punch at me. I caught his hand before he chuckled, he kneed me in the stomach before pushing me towards the window, as we continued our dance closer and closer before we both collided through the window…

I grabbed my cloak and threw it at him before he teleported us away. " _Classy_ X, _Classy_..." I said as we crashed into a dumpster.

* * *

 _An Hour earlier…_

 _Why do I do this to myself? It's not hard to play these games…but I can just break up with Richard, and…let him fall into a deeper state of angst and crazy. I loved Richard…once…I loved his sweet kisses, I loved the look he had in his eyes and the almost all the ways he made me feel…I fell out of love for him when we stopped treating me like a woman…instead of a machine. He was a romantic at heart, as was I...but I was also a half demon who was in heat eight months of the year dating a guy who didn't look at more than once a week…_

 _"Why does he always get this stuff in my hair?!" I heard Garfield whine as Kori cut the small red chunks out of his hair. I smiled at him. His gloved fist was holding up his strong jaw as he mumbled curse words about the thief. Like me, Beast Boy was nineteen. Admittedly, he was beautiful...he had grown into his body filling out and slowly letting his animalistic side out of its shell as he became more confident. I would have jumped him years ago if he wasn't a little brother to me._

 _I stood up, fixing the leg of my skin tight cat suit. I coughed slightly before making eye contact, "Because he knows that you need your limbs to transform. And if you can't transform...-"I left the answer unfinished for him to answer as I tied up my hair. I had let my slowly darkening purple hair grow out over the years, it was a hassle but I liked it...more or less._

 _"He's powerless." I turned my head to look at Nightwing, he was laying down with an Ice-pack on his neck after X threw him into a wall, "I don't understand why we can't catch him? He's just as good as I am...but he has some sort of edge. One I just can't figure out..."I watched as Dick tried to stand, I walked over to the couch and pushed him down with allot of force. After I went through a form of Demonic puberty, my body and powers had changed drastically. I was stronger than before, I could see emotions, control them and people's minds._

 _My body was physically stronger too, I could lift the couch myself if I needed too. I felt like a woman, I had grown into my curves. I wasn't just a flat shape with nice legs any more, I was D-cup with a rather full butt. "We shall catch him friends, I believe in us!" Starfire said as she trimmed Beast Boy's hair. Star had aged wonderfully, there wasn't a particular difference but you could see that she had more of a womanly shape. She wore a leotard with allot of shapes cut out and more metal...still purple of course..._

 _It would have been around 2 years ago now that he dropped the alias of Robin and became Nightwing, It wasn't a huge thing, he told everyone about it as soon as he saw the blue and black together…anyway, and He hadn't changed much beside from growing out his hair, physically growing about 2 inches and working out..._

 _"Very inspirational Star..."I said sarcastically. Believe it or not, at the moment I was the only healthy Titan. Richard had a broken rib, Kori had a mild concussion...we hadn't even gotten Gar out the red stuff, he just wanted his hair clean and Vic...Well his systems were partially down and that would take four hours at best to repair whilst being plugged in to the tower..._

 _Star sighed as the alarm went off again, I jumped over the couch pushing down on my boyfriend's shoulder to get to the Main room's computer. It was X, he had broken into a museum in the city. I looked at Richard who sighed, "I'm going. Your icing, she can't fly and Beast Boy...he's just...no." I said crossing my arms. I teleported my cloak into my hands. Richard gave it a thought, not as my boyfriend...as the leader…in all honesty there wasn't a difference…_

 _"I don't expect you to catch him, he's too good for any one of us. Just get back safe..."Nightwing said as he stood up. I walked back over to the couch and gave him a kiss on the forehead before teleporting to the location._

* * *

I stared at X as he climbed out of the dumpster, he looked me up and down as we looked around the quiet ally way. "My place in 10 minutes, I need to shower sunshine…" I nodded before I teleported to the outskirts of the city…

" **WHERE ARE YOU?!** "Was the first thing I heard as I called the tower, I looked down at my communicator and smiled…

"Hello to you too…"I mumbled as Starfire took the communicator away from Richard, her bright green eyes were giving him side eye as I reported in to her. "She got away, I trailed him here but teleported before I could get him…" I lied to her, "She nodded slowly as I continued, "There's also something wrong with my tracker…every time I teleport it glitches…" I said as tried to throw her off my trail.

She nodded as I closed my communicator, it hadn't even been the five minutes…he wouldn't mind if I was early? Right?


	2. Chapter 2:Raven-part 2

**A/N:** Hello readers this is part 2, I just wanted to say this contains a serious lemon! But thank you for the follows and hopefully there will be some reviews this time. Since the 22nd of January 2016 this has been fixed and re-written!

* * *

 **NAME & AGE:**  
-Raven/Rachel Roth (19)  
-Red X/ Riley J. Xavier (21)  
-Cyborg/Victor Stone (22)  
-Robin/ Nightwing /Richard 'Dick' Grayson (20)  
-Starfire/Kori Anders (22)  
-Beast Boy/Garfield Logan (19)

 **Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters...

* * *

 _Jump City, the place I called home. Some saw me as a young God, Others the Devil himself. Robin, the man I said I loved. He saw me as Raven, his friend and the woman he loved…where as He saw me as a prize, as an object of lust, an object that belonged to him…maybe I loved it .Maybe I needed it…I reflected the light of the Titan's but lived in his crimson darkness…_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Raven-Part 2**

I don't know _exactly_ when we started messing around with each other, but I know why. It was about two or three years ago, when Richard and I first started dating. I was still sixteen and he had just turned eighteen, which of course can be considered against the law...but how could go from being the world's most romantic man to not even holding my hand in our own home.

I, at the time, was going through demonic changes which caused allot of...sexual energy to build up, and without a release and me being a prude I just held it in for a...few months. I should have stopped playing this game a long time ago…

A throw and grab, that's all it really took...I know your judging me, but you have never felt the hunger of a demon _clawing_ its way out of your body. It's actually worse than hell...trust me I've been there...

"You're here early…" _Riley Xavier_ was the name he gave me, I wasn't sure if it was his real name or not but I didn't care. He was still exquisite…when I saw him for the first time I couldn't believe what he was hiding under the mask. X was a young, older than me but still young, with Russian blood and a burning spirit.

I was very much attracted to him, his eyes were the first thing I noticed a beautiful light green/grey with light blue flecks near the pupil, It was strange to me, but his skin was incredibly dark for a man with European blood. X had a strong jaw line with small moles towards the bottom and across his neck, not forgetting his somewhat broken nose and smile. For a man who had fallen off a cliff he had amazing teeth, and dimples are a nice touch to anyone.

I felt myself blush as he ran his long pale fingers through his long black and white hair. He had dyed a little section in the front a while ago, he had left it to grow out over time and started to trim it when it curled at his shoulders.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd mind…" I said as I let my cloak drop to the black wood of his dark penthouse. He stood in nothing but his boxers in front of the built in refrigerator. "Why are you drinking Vodka?" I asked as poured two shots,

"I'm Russian…"Were the only words that came out of his mouth as he did both at once, "You my sunshine, take _allot_ out of me…I try and leave you with bruises…you try and break my rib…" I watched as a cocky smirk took over his face, " _Now come to Daddy_ …"he said somewhat seductively,

He slammed the refrigerator door shut as he walked over to me with a smile. I crossed my arms as he put his hands on my hips. "Daddy can come to me…and never call yourself my Daddy, he's a demon…"

"So are you…" He said as he ran his hands down past my ass. He gripped it as I wrapped my arms around his neck, he leaned against his glass dining table as he tried to kiss me.

"You need to shower…you smell like blood…"I admitted to him. I noticed a slight blush as he showed me the messy stiches on his right rib, just underneath a tattoo. "Serves you right really, stealing is-" I didn't even get a chance to finish as his lips were forced against mine. Love wasn't something I'd ever understand, but when he kissed me it felt…different.

"Get in the _fucking_ shower."

I felt myself blush as I teleported us to his bedroom. As soon as our feet touched the ground he took no time in helping me strip. His bedroom was like no other, giant balcony with a walk in closet, two on suites and a hot tub…on the balcony and that was sarcasm. When he was I done I stepped onto the tiled floor and turned on his shower, I played with the temperature as it soaked my body. He came in a few minutes later after taking the pillows off of his bed. Still in nothing but his Calvin's...X was kinda famous in true fact, he was a male model...he was no Tyra but he had been on the cover of the thick magazine a few times...

"Aren't I lucky?" He said as I noticed the large tent in his pants,

I smirked as Laughed as I said, "Don't you mean I am?" referring to his large member. He pulled down his boxers showing me his large manhood, he stepped into the shower pushing me against the wall, it was the wall without the shower head of course...he was 6'ft"3. I smiled as our mouths touched, I let his tongue in my mouth as fast as inhumanly possible.

I was about to put my arms around him before he grabbed both of mine and pushed them above my head. He held them there with one hand as the other groped my left breast. He broke the kiss and his grip to play with my breasts, he massaged them as he smirked at me before starting the lick them.

I moaned as he bit down on to my right nipple. I pushed him away lightly, he laughed as he stumbled back. I couldn't help but smile as I dropped down to my knees. I placed my pale hand around his hard member and breathed on it as I began to stoke it.

I watched as X placed his hands against the shower wall. Gripping the shower head with one hand as he focused on me, he never liked to look me in the eyes as it made him blush...but when you're on your knee's rubbing someone's penis how could you not? I noticed him grit his teeth as he grunted, I had put it in my mouth and my tongue was currently swirling around the head of his cock, I flicked the tip before engulfing my mouth around his member. The look in his eyes was bright, it looked as if I was realising the demon in him,

 _Azar_ , you really only needed a pair of eyes to see that he was going to destroy me.

I moaned as he grabbed my wet hair, he had let go of the shower head and was currently smiling down at me. I was surprised, he wasn't usually so...demanding the bed or pulled his thick cock away from my mouth and lifted me from the ground with lifted me on to his shoulders, "It's your turn to hold on Sunshine. "He said with a smile,

It took a moment before I realised, he chuckled as I felt myself blush harder than gripped my thighs and made sure they were either side of his head, and I couldn't help but scream as he stabbed his tongue deep into me. "N-not…Azar...Th-is isn't what-" my voice broke as I grabbed his hair and moaned again. "-Planned". He didn't say a word as he flicked my clitoris with his tongue, I was shaking.

"I'm going to fuck you now. We've been out for an hour, and neither of us have time for this..."He said with a smile, I didn't know what he did in his spare time...all I knew is that he had a girlfriend and a younger sister. At least we were cheaters together? No...Cheating will _always_ be wrong.

He took me off his shoulders and turned off the shower before I teleported him on to his neat black sheets. I teleported him to the bed, he laid down as I gave his member a kiss. I positioned myself on top of him before giving him a smile, "Ready?" I asked. He laughed at me as I sat down on him, I moaned as I felt his member hit my hands were digging into my ass, finger nails gripping into the flesh as he pulled my hips down onto him and we started to move.

His hands were digging into my ass, finger nails gripping into the flesh as he pulled my hips down onto him. I held on to his arms as I bounced up and down on his cock, I couldn't help but scream as he slapped my ass over and over, harder each time. He'd already fucked me senseless earlier in the week and honestly felt as If I needed to see him every day.

"X"I moaned, "Harder..."I said as I kissed him, he put his knees up and took control, before I knew it I was in sexual bliss. It was everything I had ever dreamed of, but honestly I could never get enough of him. I had slept with Richard once, and that was on a drunk night, he regretted it the next morning but all I could think about was how he couldn't compare to Riley. "Azar." I moaned again as the sound of our skin and his hand connecting to my ass filled the entire penthouse.

I bit down on his neck as he moaned, "Raven… please…"He whispered into my ear, I didn't get a chance to hear him out as I felt myself hit my orgasm. I shuddered as I screamed, "Riley" .He gave me final thrust as we changed positions. Next thing I knew I was on my knee's creaming against the white headboard. My ass burned as pounded me, he was on the verge of an unreleased orgasm coiling and burning through veins. He gasped as he started to groan, we went at it for another fifteen minutes before he came. He moaned as he sprayed his semen on to my ass,

"Please don't move..."he said as I looked at the wet patch of where we had made love. I heard the initial click of his Iphone's camera, "Hold on..."He said as I laid down. I felt something wipe my ass as he fixed me a little, "Perfect..."he mumbled taking another picture...

"You done?" I asked rolling over, he nodded with a bright and cheeky smile.

"I'm printing and framing the last one. It's honestly going in my dining room, I don't care who sees it but it's fucking sexy as hell..."

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

"And I chased him well into the next city..."I lied as Richard stared my face. He gave me a small smile as he kissed my fore head,

"I'm just glad you're safe Rae". I leant against my door way as he looked down at me, "You should get some sleep...hopefully there won't be any activity tomorrow and you can get some well-deserved rest. Now please get some sleep, everyone else is and so will I...okay?" He said with a smile as he walked off,

"Night..."I called closing my door. I walked back through my less gloomy bedroom to my bed where my second personal phone was charging. There were trackers in all communication devices except for this one, and how did I know this one was special...because it was fucking gold. I unlocked it to see a picture message from Riley,

" **Canvas or picture frame it's being printed** "-Riley,

It was one of the pictures he must have taken was linked to it, I felt myself blush as I imagined it hung up in his place...


End file.
